


31st July, 1980

by Monochromed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromed/pseuds/Monochromed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily welcome a new arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31st July, 1980

When he holds the squirmy, red, shrieking infant for the first time, he bursts into tears. Lily smiles at him groggily, tears streaming down her face as well. The only thing he can think to say is that the poor sod seems to have inherited his hair, which makes Lily giggle. 

When the baby simply won't stop with the shrieking and the curtains burst alight, James quickly hands him to his mother, where he immediately snuggles in, searching blindly for something to eat.

'Aguamenti,' James mutters, pointing his wand at the burning fabric, then turns back towards the bed. 'Great, he hates me,' he says mournfully.

'No, you were just holding him wrong. He wants closeness,' Lily reassures him.

She holds him out for James to take again, and he begins his angry squall once more. James takes him gently from her hands, then turns him several times, trying to decide the best way to hold him. He finally gets him into a comfortable enough position and presses him against his chest, where his son quietly nuzzles him, once again searching for food.

'See? He doesn't hate you.'

James is crying again, looking down upon the perfect little creature. He strokes from the sweet face down to the wrinkly little hand, which grips his finger firmly. Harry turns his head away from James' chest and his vain attempt at locating a breast, and looks up into his father's face.

'His eyes are open!' James says excitedly.

'What do they look like?'

'Erm... big and kinda... blue. Where did he get that from?'

'Oh, they'll turn colour.' Lily yawns, smiling. 'Babies' eyes are usually blue at first.'

James sits down on the edge of Lily's bed and leans over so she can see. The baby seems to have found his own hand, and he sucks on it with fervour. When it falls out of his mouth the perfect cupid's bow turns down in a threatening pout.

'I think I'd better attempt to feed him before he gets shirty again. Gets that from you as well,' Lily teases.

James grins and passes his son, somewhat reluctantly, back to his mother. He supposes there'll be plenty of time to cuddle him and discover every secret he holds within his tiny little form. Soon Lily will need to sleep. He's got all the time in the world.

 


End file.
